The LA Legends: How It Began
by TheTrainExpert
Summary: A railroad in America.
1. Prelude

**Prelude**

 _ **Hi, I'm Michael. If you've ever been to the Strasbourg Railroad in Pennsylvania, you'd recognize me as Strasburg 1223. My friend Jonathan, Strasburg 7002, and I now work in Los Angeles, California, on a railroad called the L.A. Legends. This is how we first arrive.**_


	2. Day One

It had simply begun when our railroad went bankrupt. Our boss had sold most of us, including Jonathan and I. Our boss said the the two of us would be going to the Western part of the U.S.A. We knew that there were a lot of famous locomotives there, so we were really excited.

 **Jonathan: WOW! I wonder if we'll met the UP 844."**

 **Me: Or SP 4449!"**

 **Both: Or Frisco 1522!"** And with that, we were on our way. It took two days, but we finally arrived!

 **Me: Finally! We're here!"**

 **Voice: Hello? Anyone there?"** The voice revealed himself to be a Canadian National 2-8-2 numbered 3254.

 **Luke: Hi. I'm Luke. Who are you?"**

 **Jonathan: Well I'm Jonathan and he's Michael."**

 **Luke: Hey everyone! We have visitors!"** A bunch of engines came out and introduced themselves. One was the Union Pacific 844 named Clara. Another was the SP 4449 named Cassie, who looked very attractive! There were two Berkshire types: Pere Marquette 1225 (THE REAL POLER EXPRESS) named Jacques, and Nickel Plate Road 765 named Crimson. Allison-Baltimore Ohio 98, Dan-BMR 425, and Sylvia-UP 4014 (Clara's shy sister).

 **Me: Pleased to meet you all!"**

 **Cassie: Pleased to meet you too. And I must say, you are a very cute American type."**

 **Me: *blushing* Um, thank you. He-he."**


	3. Day Two

We woke up and were being fired up. Then another 4-8-4 showed up. She we Milwaukee Road 261 and she was almost as beautiful as Cassie.

 **Cindy : Hi, you two must be the new engines I've been hearing about. I'm Cindy. Who are you?"**

 **Me : I'm Michael and this is Jonathan."**

 **Cindy : Jonathan, that's a cute name."**

 **Jonathan : *blushing and confused* Um, thanks?" **Cindy rolled closer to Jonathan so that their faces were touching.

 **Jonathan : Uh, what are you doing?"**

 **Cindy : Oh nothing. Just-*gets pulled away by Nate*" **

**Nate : Sorry, she has a taken a liking to Atlantic types." **

**Cassie : Hey boys. I forgot to introduce you to-oh, I see you met Cindy."**

 **Jonathan : Met her?! She tried to make a move on me!"**

 **Cassie : Yeah, 'should've told you 'bout her. Oh Michael!"**

 **Me : Yes?"**

 **Cindy : I just wanted to properly welcome you by doing this." **She rushes forward a kisses me.

 **Clara : Same here!"** She also kisses me.

 **Me : *face as red as James* Aw, thanks." **I was really embarrassed as Dan was cracking up!

 **Nate : Don't you have stuff to hammer?"**

 **Dan : SOUNDS GOOD TO ME!!" **He races off with a mallet in his coupling.

 ** _Day 3 will be last chapter._**


	4. Day Three

Jonathan and I were given the task of exploring the line a bit more. We then arrived a big quarry. As we looking around, a large female tank engine came out of nowhere.

 **Dusty : GET BACK!" **A rock wall blew up, a sign of blasting for more rock.

 **Dusty : WHOO! I love this job. Howdy there! Dusty's m'name! Say, you two ain't from 'round here, are you?" **Then, a shay named Clank pulled up.

 **Clank : Yeehee! We got guests! TROY! MILO! *same way Lexi said it in JBS* We have company!" **Another large tank engine and a track cart pulled up.

 **Milo : Oi! Be careful when the miners are blastin! You could've been killed!"**

 **Dusty : *romantically* Oh Milo, you're so caring."**

 **Troy : Easy there Milo, they didn't know that we were blasting. Besides, I put myself in danger all the time! Going into mines, collecting valuable rocks like gems, while you shunt hopper wagons for Sylvia or Nate to collect." **Milo noticed Dusty was staring at him.

 **Milo : (*in his head*** **What's she looking at? Do I have something on my face?) Anyways, I was notified about you two and had to give you tour of the Blue Ridge Mine." The three puffed off.**

 **Jonathan : Ya' know, Milo, I think Dusty has a sweet spot for you."**

 **Me : Oh shut it Jon. Must I remind you of this morning with a certain northern?"**

 **Jonathan : I'll keep my mouth shut."**

 **Milo : Are you sure? I mean, she is a nice engine, but she has no sense of safety at all! Makes sense since her main job is collecting dynamite for the mines, but she gives no warning of blasting, except for me." **That night at the sheds...

 **Jonathan : 'Night Mike."**

 **Me : 'Night Jon. (*in my head* I think I'll like this new railroad.)"**

 ** _The End_**


End file.
